Stopped-flow and laser photolysis techniques are being used to investigate the kinetics of electron transfer reactions involving free and protein-bound flavin. Inter- and intramolecular redox processes of flavodoxins, cytochrome c-552 and cytochrome oxidase are among the systems undergoing investigation. This work is designed to provide insight into detailed reaction mechanisms and the role of protein environment in determining flavin properties.